Take It Easy, Love Nothing
by Six-Shot Marker
Summary: He said he'd give it another shot. He never thought he'd be so wrong. [Songfic]


Disclaimer/ I don't own Naruto. Yeah.

* * *

Naruto said he'd give it another shot, but never in his life had he been so goddamned wrong. So there she stood, five-four, with her short pink hair and emerald orbs. She stood there with a smirk plastered on her face with a weird expression on it. It said, "You're going to regret this."

_First with your hands, then with your mouth,_

_a downpour of sweat, damp cotton clouds._

But he went so fast that he didn't know it. She had gotten so close to him. Almost to the point that he would refer to her as his greatest friend. That's why he loved her so much. So he tried one final time.

_I was a fool, you were my friend,_

_we made it happen._

Sakura shed her clothing slowly, tauntingly. With the pace of a slow sentimental love song in mind. She stared into his eyes as each piece of her wardrobe was parted from her body.

_You took off your clothes, left on the light_.

Naruto reached over to the lamp on the bed side table that illuminated the whole room. She smiled and shook her head, in a way that was so contrary to what he had been used to for the past five years. She isn't innocent anymore.

_You stood there so brave, you used to be shy._

He took the last moment to look at her, take in each and every, _every, _curve. She bent over the bed, and crawled over him. Sakura stooped in low, capturing his lips with hers as they started their dance. The tango in which Naruto would be entangled in for the rest of his life.

She stared back into his azure ayes with hers. They darted away. Like they had something to hide.

_Each feature improved, each movement refined,_

_and eyes like a showroom._

Naruto woke up the next morning, entangled with his white linen sheets, by himself. He looked out the window, gazing out at the clear blue sky.

_Now they're spreading out the blankets on the beach,_

_oh, that weatherman's a liar, he said it'd be raining,_

_but it's clear and blue as far as I can see._

_Left by the lamp, right next to the bed,_ Naruto saw something. _On a cartoon cat pad she scratched with a pen._ It was a note, in Sakura's messy drawl.

_"Everything is as it's always been, this never happened,"_ is what it said. Naruto sighed as he read the rest of Sakura's goodbye letter. _"Don't take it too bad, it's nothing you did. It's just once something dies, you can't make it live. You're a beautiful boy, you're a sweet little kid. But I am a woman."_

Naruto found some hilarity in the letter. "PS, At least you are better than Sasuke at something."

He concluded to ask Tsunade later when Sakura left with the traitor. But he just needed to rest.

_So I laid back down, wrapped myself up in the sheets,_

_and I must have looked like a ghost 'cause something frightened me._

_And since then I've been so good at vanishing._

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata screamed.

"Yes Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted.

_Now I do as I please, and I lie through my teeth._

_Someone might get hurt, but it won't be me._

_I should probably feel cheap, but I just feel free,_

_and a little bit empty. _

Naruto lay down beside Hinata huffing loudly. She clutched his side hard, reliving the scene they just played over and over in her mind. "That was perfect, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, I guess it was."

"I'm so glad you got over Sakura."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Y'know, I am too."

_No it isn't so hard to get close to me._

_There will be no arguments, we'll always agree,_

Ino curled at his side in a ball. She was smiling at him. She loved him so much, his actions, the way he was so courteous. The way he looked at her when they made love. He looked at her like he did Sakura.

And that was the problem.

"Naruto, are you doing this just to forget Sakura?"

_and I'll try and be kind when I ask you to leave._

_We'll both take it easy._

Tenten came down on him, and she broke off panting on his chest. She was laughing manically, as they came together. She pushed off, then collapsed next to him.

"That was great, Naruto."

"Oh, yes, I know."

_But if you stay too long inside my memory._

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you a question . . ."

"Hmm?"

_I will trap you in a song tied to a melody._

" . . . well Ino, I just wanted to ask . . ."

_And I'll keep you there so you can't bother me._

". . . Tenten, could you please get the fuck out?"

* * *

Yeah, well, I took this song from the album _Digital Ash in a Digital Urn_, by _Bright Eyes_. And I think the song is brilliant for the mind of Naruto. 'Cause i believe strongly that this would happen if Sakura rejected him like she did here.

At least, that's what I'd do.

Read and Review please!


End file.
